User talk:Tama63/Archive/11
Image I saw the image and that is why I respect you. You do dirty work and users say you are a control freak and bag on you, driving me insane! It is not fair on you. 4,000 pages event Um when is going to start or did i miss it and also what's the link to the page? Important please read! I found some coding to change the wiki's color background i'm wondering if we can replace the yellowish brownish color to this /* Article background */ #WikiaPageBackground { background: url("http://cdn.piratesoffline.org/styles/pirates/images/parchment.jpg") repeat scroll 0pt 0pt #F2DAB2; } .WikiHeader .shadow-mask, .WikiHeaderRestyle .shadow-mask { background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent; } /* End article background */ 18:19, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Requests Hey simon i know your on so can you delete these Spam pages?: Pages Deleted --'Tama63' 18:01, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ~Thanks 17:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : Pages deleted :) --'Tama63' 18:01, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Buttons I still cannot find a fix for the buttons. I noticed that the tabs were slightly higher and there was a space between the page and the tab, culd this be the problem. If it is not then either I need to find a fix or I need to try and get rid of them for msyelf. I did not have them as a temp admin, so I think if I get made a rollback or something, it might work. Please help :P PS I added Law's and my own comment colors to the css, and it did not work. The highlights worked but the comment colors didnt, so if you could tell me what I did wrong, that would be great. I will do whatever else I need to do tomorrow, becuase I must go now. Nevermind about the comment colors, Kat showed me where to add them ( I was adding at wrong place ). I still need help with the buttons though :P ? Tama you forgot to send Max a kickban notice Wiki Nav Bar Question I was looking at the Nav Bar, and it looks like Coutpr's talk page is in the blog post section. Maybe we should remove that? Players Wiki's On the Wiki Nav Bar Tab (Repost from your test wiki incase you didn't see it there) Hey Tama! I'm very curious how you added new content to the On The Wiki Tab. I asked Dopp how to do it and she said it want possible. Obviously, it is. Care to share? :) --''Dent--Talk'' 22:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) New facebook account Hi Tama i decided to make a new facebook account here so please give me powers on the Potco Players Wiki facebook page and take away the powers on my old account Thank! Sharple [[User talk:Sharple|'T']] Link Here--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Idea I've been looking through the the top 2 are deleted from sysops and I'm wondering if I can put an message that says ''This template has been remove from violating one of the Rules Sharple [[User talk:Sharple|'T']] Get on chat please '''Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 20:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Question How do u make that music play when someone visits your userpage? The American Dragon 20:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Got a question. Hey Tama, I'm wondering why you are holding such a big grudge against the admins of the Pirates Online Wiki? They are not as bad as you think they are. Their reasons for banning you were reasonable. You only came there to cause drama. So, I ask you, why do you hate them so much? It is very unprofessional as a Bureaucrat to hold such a grudge against them. I removed their names from the black list because the rest of us (sysops) did not agree to add their names. Not every admin here hates them so much. So, I ask you, why do you hate them so much? : started a convo on the forum before you sent this --'Tama63' 23:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey tama Hey tama just to remind you i deleted those posts on facebook about the other wikis like you said to me do not be bias against other users which every user is weclome here if they aren't ban Sharple [[User talk:Sharple|'T']]